Sammy Bueno
by Danielle102095
Summary: Esta chica sabe que Beck llega a Hollywood Artes. Jade es celoso y la nueva chica tiene un secreto que sólo conoce a Beck. ¿Cuál es ese secreto y cómo Beck, la conoces? Buscar en la historia
1. Prólogo

Punto de vista de Beck

Me preguntaba que le ayudaron. Lo único que dijo fue que un amigo desconocido le dio el dinero para el medicamento. También dijo que no le creería si ella me dijo.

Todo comenzó hace un mes cuando Sammy llegó a la ciudad. El jade era celoso al instante. Jade no le gusta nada. Ella siempre fue grosero y media y que me molesta.

Un día, fui a hablar con ella sobre eso. Ella empezó a ir fuera de "¿Por qué estás tan cerca de esa chica?" o "¿Por qué no me dices lo que está pasando?"

Dichas cuestiones se convirtió en gritos. Empezamos a discutir y se puso peor. Ella estaba llorando y yo estaba furioso. Por último, toda la verdad salió.

Me alejé y la dejó llorando allí. Camino de vuelta a la escuela para saber que alguien había ganado suficiente dinero para Sammy el medicamento que necesitaba.

Puede o no puede ser alguien que conozco. Realmente les agradezco por haberle dado el dinero. Una cosa que sé seguro es que voy a averiguar quién lo hizo, si es lo último que haga.


	2. Capítulo 1: Sammy llega!

* Beck y Jade hacen a cabo *

**Sam: * Caminar hasta Umm ... * Beck? **

**Beck: Sammy Hey ... Espere ... Sammy! Abrazos * su * ¿Cómo te va? **

**Sam: Bueno. Estoy feliz de estar aquí. **

**Beck: apuesto a que. Te ves bien. **

**Sam: Me siento bien. **

**Beck: Usted tiene el dinero suficiente? **

**Sam: No, yo todavía necesita 2000 dólares. **

**Beck: Usted ya tiene 23.000? **

**Sam: Sí. **

* Jade se pone en entre ellos *

**Jade: ¿Quién es este? **

**Beck: Este es Sam. **

**Jade: Se cierra? **

**Beck: No tienes ni idea. **

**Sam: ¿Vienes a ver a papá después de la escuela? **

**Beck: Si m. .. **

**Jade: No. No puede. Él tiene que ir a esa cosa. **

**Beck: ¿Qué cosa? **

**Jade: La cosa. **

**Jade: Eso que usted dijo que iba a después de la escuela. **

**Beck: No es una cosa. **

**Jade: Sí hay. **

**Beck: Bueno, no he visto a ella oa su papá en un rato. **

**Jade: Usted va a la cosa. No hable de nuevo a mí. ¿Sabes qué? Hablaremos de esto más adelante. **

**Beck: ¡Muy bien! **

* Jade se fue *

+ Sam comienza a reír +

**Beck: ¿Qué? **

**Sam: Eso me recuerda que una parte de "Hey Kendra" en el musical 13. **

**Beck: Me encanta esa música. dos de Jade fue en él y pega con cinta adhesiva para nosotros. **

**Sam: Supongo interpretó Lucy. **

**Beck: Sí. **

**Sam: ¿Sabes acerca de la niña que juega Charlotte? **

**Beck: No. **

**Sam: Ella también tiene un hermano gemelo que va aquí. **

**Beck: ¿Quién? **

**Sam: Gato. natural del pelo de gato es exactamente el mismo. **

**Beck: De ninguna manera! **

**Sam: ¿Te mentiría yo? **

**Beck: No. **

* Suena el timbre *

**Beck: Me tengo que ir a clase. **

**Sam: Está bien. **

* Que entró en la clase *

**Beck: Hay un asiento entre gato y Robbie. **

**Sam: Está bien. **

* Se va y se sienta .*

**Cat: ¡Sí! chica Nuevo! Yo soy gato. **

**Sam: Yo soy Sam. Yo soy de Nueva York. **

**Cat: Ooh. ¿Sabe usted Ari? **

**Sam: ¿Sabía y hacer. **

**Cat: ¿Sabía usted que el queso tiene 6 letras y la mitad de ellos son de correo? **

**Sam: Sí, y ¿sabía usted que puede hacer 7-6-5-4-3-2-1 con la palabra "cookies". **

**Cat: ¿Cómo? **

**Sam: Hay 7 cartas en las cookies. Tome 6 de esas cartas y hacer galletas. Tome 5 de las cartas y hacer los cocineros. Hay cuatro vocales, las consonantes 3, dos sílabas y es una palabra. **

**Cat: No pensé que de esa manera. **

**Sam: Que se lo digan a Beck después anf sabrá quién te ha dicho eso. **

**Cat: Muy bien. **

**Robbie: Hola. Estoy Robbie. **

**Sam: Sam. **

**Robbie: Usted es la nueva chica inteligente? **

**Sam: 15 y una junior. Están hablando de hacer mi posgrado este año. **

**Robbie: Impresionante. **

**Sam: Lo sé. **

* sikowits entra *

**Sikowits: Hay una chica nueva en la actualidad. Sam O. .. **

**Sam: No diga mi apellido, por favor. **

**Sikowits: Muy bien. Para darle la bienvenida, vamos a hacer una improvisación. Sam, Beck, gato, Robbie, y Jade llegar aquí. **

* Todos se van para arriba *

**Sikowits: gato, usted es una mamá. Robbie, son el padre. Sam y Beck son los niños. Jade será la novia de decir. **

**Sam: Perfecto. **

**Sikowits: Acción. **

* Beck y Jade bajo del escenario *

**Sam: mamá, papá, no Benny casa todavía! **

**Gato: Espero que llegue a casa pronto. Tengo que decirle que ... usted sabe. **

**Sam: Yo se lo diré. Es mi cuerpo. **

**Robbie: Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando él llega, le digo. **

* Beck y Jade camina en el escenario ", argumentando" *

**Jade: Te dije que te va estrecho! **

**Beck: no necesitaba un conductor asiento trasero! **

**Jade: yo estaba en el asiento del pasajero! **

**Beck: Es una forma de hablar! **

**Sam: Umm ... Benny? **

**Jade: estoy hablando con él! Usted puede esperar! **

**Beck: ¡Basta, Sabrina! Es mi c. .. Me refiero a la hermana! Continuar Alyssa. **

**Sam: I. .. **

**Jade: manos a la obra! **

**Sam: *llorar* llorando tengo cáncer ... **

**Jade: Usted me interrumpió? **

**Sam: Sin dinero suficiente que podría morir. **

**Jade: No me importa si usted se muere de un ataque al corazón! **

**Sam: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me odias? **

**Jade: Debido a que están robando mi novio! **

**Sam: ¿Cómo puedo robar si soy pariente? **

**Jade: Es probable que no son realmente relacionados. **

**Sam: Quizás yo soy, Tal vez no estoy, pero es como un hermano para mí. **

**Jade: Eso es lo que todos dicen que las brujas. **

**Beck: Ella no es una bruja! **

**Sam: Ni siquiera lo intentes Beck. Estoy aquí no deseados. Me tengo que ir. **

* Sam salió de la habitación *

**Sikowits: aplausos * con todo el mundo * Buen trabajo. argumento de imagen impresionante entre Sam y Jade. **

**Beck: no estaba actuando. Eran realmente la lucha contra Jade y su miedo de distancia. **

**Sikowits: Oh. **

* Suena el timbre *

**Sikowits: Nos vemos. **

* Beck se acerca a Cat *

**Beck: ¿Puede ayudarme a encontrar a Sam? **

**Gato: Por supuesto. Voy texto que si la encuentro. **

**Beck: De acuerdo. **

* Que empezar a buscar *

**Beck: ¿Dónde buscar? Tal vez el auditorio. **

* Después de 5 minutos *

**Beck: ¿Dónde está ella? **

* Se pone un texto *

_**Espero que os guste. ¿Quién cree usted que el texto es de Beck y cómo la conocemos? Usted encontrará que en el capítulo siguiente. Te prometo que está ahí.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: La Enfermera y la Caída

_**Quiero hacerles saber antes de tiempo, esto no es un crossover, pero voy a estar usando personajes de otras series. No hacer nada, sino la línea de la historia. **_

_resumen _

**Beck: ¿Puede ayudarme a encontrar a Sam? **

**Gato: Por supuesto. Voy texto que si la encuentro. **

**Beck: De acuerdo. **

* Que empezar a buscar *

**Beck: ¿Dónde buscar? Tal vez el auditorio. **

* Después de 5 minutos *

**Beck: ¿Dónde está ella? **

* Se pone un texto *

_**¿Quién es? Averígüelo ahora. **_

+ En los mensajes +

La encontré-7654321cookies- 

¿Dónde?-Becks_signature- 

En un cuarto de baño. Ella era inconsciente. Estamos en las enfermeras oficina.-7654321cookies- 

Muy bien. Voy a estar there.-Becks_signature- 

* Corre a la oficina de la enfermera *

**Beck: ¿Qué pasó? **

**Gato: No sé. La encontré esta manera. **

**Enfermera: No sé si esto es una buena noticia, pero este joven es de 4 meses de embarazo. **

**Beck: ¿En serio? **

**Enfermera: Sí. Voy a dejar que el tiempo para hablar. **

* Deja *

**Beck: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? **

**Sam: No lo sabía. **

**Beck: ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? **

**Sam: yo estaba más centrado en el cáncer. **

**Cat: Espere ... ¿De verdad tiene cáncer? **

**Sam: Sí. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? **

**Cat: Por supuesto. **

**Sam: * susurrando en el oído de Cat's* Yo soy primo de Beck y podría ir a Nueva York conmigo.**

**Cat: Pero él tiene una novia aquí. **

**Sam: Lo sé, pero que tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. **

**Cat: supongo. **

* Jade estaba espiando y oído todo, pero lo que Sam le susurró *

+ La enfermera entra de nuevo en +

**Enfermera: Hay alguien esperando fuera para usted. **

**Sam: dejarlos entrar **

* Jade entra *

**Sam: Si quieres Beck luego llevarlo. **

**Jade: Sólo vine a ver si estaban bien. **

**Sam: ¿Por qué importa si el "novio Stealer" está bien? **

**Jade: Bueno lo siento por tratar de ser agradable. Beck, ¿vienes? **

**Beck: No. Yo me quedo aquí. **

**Jade: Muy bien. **

* Deja *

**Sam: Usted sabe que ella espiaba a nosotros, ¿verdad? **

**Cat / Beck: Sí. **

**Gato: ¿Cuánto más dinero se necesita? **

**Sam: 2000 dólares. **

**Gato: Oh ... **

* Suena el timbre *

**Enfermera: * escribir un paso * debo enviar de vuelta ahora. manos * Beck paso * Vaya estrecho a la clase. **

**Beck: De acuerdo lo haremos. **

* Van a la clase *

**El Sr. Howard: Hoy en clase, estamos haciendo ejercicios de confianza. **

**Sam: ¿Cómo se ejerce la confianza conectarse a la ciencia? **

**El Sr. Howard: Utiliza tu cuerpo ¿no? **

**Sam: Sí, pero ... **

**El Sr. Howard: Entonces hay que ir. Éstos son los socios. Tori y Andre, gato y Robbie, Jade y Sam, y Beck y ... **

**Jade: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ... * * Tiene una idea bien. Vamos a empezar. **

* Sam se inclina hacia atrás y Jade deja caer *

**Sam: Oww! Mi cabeza! Mi estómago! **

* Beck corre sobre *

**Beck: ¿Estás bien? **

**Sam: Sí, pero todavía un poco de dolor. **

**Beck: * a Jade * ¿Por qué hiciste eso? **

**Jade: Fue un accidente. **

**Beck: Sí a la derecha. **

**El Sr. Howard: Beck, por favor tome Sam a la enfermera. **

**Sam: he pasado suficiente tiempo en la oficina de la enfermera. **

**El Sr. Howard: A continuación, vaya con Beck al auditorio. **

**Sam: Está bien. **

* Sam y Beck ir a la sala *

**Sam: tipo * de * triste Esto es bastante grande. **

**Beck: Sí. **

* Sam suspira *

**Beck: ¿Qué tiene de malo? **

**Sam: No hay nada. Sólo de pensar. **

**Beck: Somos una familia. Dime lo que está mal? **

**¿Qué pasa con ella? Buscar en el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
